Soul Bound
by lu40953
Summary: What happens if a human from our world was sucked into their world? Team Free Will struggles to find out what they need to do to return this hilarious fan back to her world. May contain spoilers: read at own risk! Collab with me and my friend.


**Supernatural Universe**

 **Contains Spoilers from Season 11**

 **Viewer's discretion for spoilers is advised!**

* * *

Tonight's a typical weekend night: staying up all night to binge-watch your beloved show Supernatural. You know you are a couple of epi-who are you kidding? A couple _seasons_ behind the update point. But you know this option could be considered somewhat of a blessing because you don't have to wait for an excruciating week for the next episode to pop by.

In the middle of the episode, you see a character that you had a fond attachment to before he was slaughtered, his angel wings smoked on the ground. Instead of being dead, he was alive and kicking, fighting side by side with your #1 fav character, Castiel. The feel waves had come crashing down, especially when he gave that trademark smirk before he disappeared.

 _Damn writers!_ You think as you violently try to dab away your (wo)man tears.

Suddenly, the lights flicker, and you get a little scared. To be honest, it wouldn't be that big of a deal since your house was an old house anyways, but the fact that you watch Supernatural heightens your paranoia anyways.

You start to feel ill, so you concentrate on Castiel's face where you paused the video as an anchor point to help the nausea pass. Instead, you feel your very essence getting sucked into the screen.

You can't help but scream. You scream so hard and so high that you think you're lungs are gonna plop right out of your throat. The colors around you flash, and your vision blurs.

 _It's all just a bad dream! It'll be fine. I'm fine. I'll get through this!_ You panic inside your head while you continue to scream.

Suddenly, the world around you seems to come back into focus. The once-weightless feeling you had felt before inside the wormhole was gone. You feel gravity abruptly pulling you downwards and your buttcheeks connect with a hard surface.

Pain shoots through your bum as you realized that the wormhole wasn't kind enough to plop you on a flat surface. Instead, you crash unceremoniously on a pile of _something_ that REALLY hurts. You see stars, but you stagger to get a hold of yourself.

"SON of a _bitch!_ "

You open your eyes, which you didn't notice were closed before. Two figures stagger backwards out of their chairs and group together to face you head on. As you peer closer at them, you realize who they are.

They are none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.

You pinch yourself. Pain. You pinch harder. Nothing. You're not waking up! You slap yourself quite hard across the face. You get a weird look from both Sam and Dean. At this point, nothing's making sense. If it really wasn't a dream….

You were about to hurtle yourself into their beautiful, muscular arms when you notice that the Winchester brothers both have their guns out stiffly in front of them. And the barrel is pointing at you.

You open your mouth to assure them-and yourself-that you don't mean any harm.

Sam, gun still unwaveringly pointed at you, pulls a canteen from his back pocket. Without letting you even start your excuse, he sprays you with the clear liquid contents. Dean, without even looking behind him, grabs the salt shaker on a nearby tabletop and shakes it all over you.

"Guh-blub-pbthleh!" Is all you can manage as you hasten to wipe away the mess the brothers poured all over your sweatpants and Supernatural tanktop. You literally bought this online a week ago!

"Hey, it's not working," Sam says. He nudges his head towards his older brother's direction. "Maybe we should get some of that soap? It could be a leviathan-hybrid."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she's some kinda spirit or something. She has no shadow," Dean grunts back at Sam.

You look down and realize, to your horror, not only are you slightly glowing, but the nostalgic presence of your shadow is gone. You swallow down a scream that almost threw itself out your mouth and clamp it over with your hands.

The sound of flapping wings brings your attention to an open space further behind the brothers. Castiel! Taking big strides, he makes his way over to the main space room where you and the Winchesters were.

"Dean, Sam, I got the holy oi-"

He stops short when he makes eye-contact with you.

You want to run away, since Team Free Will has literally assembled before you. They'd probably could terminate you in the blink of an eye.

Without as much as a flicker of emotion on his face, Castiel walks right up to you.

"Hey!" Dean says. But Castiel ignores him anyways.

You wince and close your eyes as your feel Castiel press two fingers on your forehead. You've seen what he could do to monsters on the television show. You brace for the pain and envision yourself exploding from within with a pure, holy light. Your eyeballs would turn into mango-puree!

Instead of dying, however, you see images flash through your brain. What you did last week, what you ate a few days ago, you watching Supernatural, hunched over underneath the covers on your bed. You gasp. You finally understand that Castiel is going through your memories.

The two fingers lift themselves off from your forehead. As you open your eyes, you see Castiel looking at you, brow furrowed. "She's a human being from another world."

In the background, you can make out Sam and Dean lowering their weapons.

"What?" Dean asks, incredulously. He squints, skeptical of your mere existence.

"That's...okay, I was going to say impossible, but both the Trickster and Balthazar has done that to us before," Sam said. He put his gun away behind him. Probably behind in his pants. Hot.

Castiel shakes his head. "This time it's different. Her soul has become a projection into this world. Her body is still in her world. Almost as if..." Castiel paused a moment. "As if she was some light wavelength. Interesting."

"That's some weird mojo right there," Dean said. In a nonchalant manner, he turned around and threw his hands up as if admitting defeat.

You start panicking.

"Th-This can't be true. You can't-I can't...Wait, this isn't physically possible!" You start shaking your finger at them. "If this is some elaborate joke, this is really well done."

You wobble to your feet, and off the table that you were on. Barely noticing the books and papers that scatter onto the floor after you scooch off the table. You start walking towards a bookshelf.

"I mean, you guys are just acting, right?" You turn to each one and point to them as you name them, "Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins?"

They stare back at you, completely and deadly serious.

And then you faint.


End file.
